Plagg en la fiesta
by D-Noire
Summary: Marinette decide colarse en una fiesta que tienen sus vecinos, y gracias a esa decisión pasa una noche increíble.


Normalmente Sabine tenía el día domingo como día libre, pero este domingo no fue así. Mañana sería un día feriado y necesitaban a más personas, por lo que Sabine decidió tomar el horario nocturno del Supermercado, tendría que comenzar a las diez de la noche y después regresar al día siguiente. Si es que quería, porque le dieron la opción de trabajar el lunes en la mañana también.

Marinette aprovechó ese domingo para juntarse en la tarde con sus amigas, fueron al centro comercial, entraron a distintas tiendas y cerraron la tarde con un delicioso helado, dijeron que otro día podrían comer pizza y todas estuvieron de acuerdo.

—Sí, mamá. Estoy bien —ya eran las once de la noche y ella estaba hablando con Sabine.

—Me da tanto miedo dejarte sola en la noche —la voz de su madre denotaba preocupación.

Marinette negó con su cabeza y dejó salir un suspiro cansino. ¿Por qué a pesar de tener catorce años su madre seguía tratándola como a un bebé? ¡era injusto!

—Tranquila, si sucede algo te llamaré enseguida. Puedes confiar en mí —aseguró ella.

—Lo hago mi amor —respondió su madre de modo inseguro.

Finalizaron la llamada cuando regañaron a Sabine, tenía que continuar con su trabajo.

Marinette decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer sería leer un rato hasta tener algo de sueño. Había descargado recientemente el libro "IT", y como la película le había gustado mucho, pensó que sería buena idea leer el libro y así tener una idea sobre la continuación de la película.

Las horas habían transcurrido de modo lento.

Marinette planeaba continuar con su lectura, pero de un momento a otro sintió mucho ruido, había música, gritos y aplausos.

—Recuerda que estás sola, no pasará nada —se dijo a sí misma. La verdad es que esos ruidos fueron un poco repentinos, por eso se asustó un poco.

Se levantó de su cama y con pasos dubitativos se dirigió a la ventana de su habitación, pero no vio nada extraño. Decidió bajar al comedor y desde esa ventana pudo notar que sus vecinos de al frente se encontraban en una fiesta.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Una fiesta en día domingo? Pero si mañana... —recordó lo del feriado. Tenía sentido.

Y de pronto sintió que una idea llegaba a su cabeza.

¡Faltaban casi quince días para Halloween!

¿Y si ellos estaban teniendo una fiesta de Halloween? ¿los adultos celebran eso, cierto? Quizás... ¡ella podría ir!

Estudiar el comportamiento adolescente-adulto siempre había sido una de sus grandes ideas, siempre quiso hacerlo y descubrir lo máximo posible sobre ellos. Después de todo... ella también sería adulta algún día, quería estar preparada.

—¡Iré de fiesta! —exclamó.

Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación. Revisó su armario y encontró un vestido muy bonito, era de color negro y tenía mangas bordadas. Con ese vestido se vería bastante adulta.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó con decisión —. ¡Haré un engaño! —rió brevemente.

Su idea era convertirse en una adulta, pero no una adulta cualquiera. ¡Sería una adulta loca! De esas que están demasiado borrachas como para distinguir la realidad.

Se colocó el vestido, también utilizó unas botas de color negro y decidió hacer algo arriesgado: se quitó sus coletas. De ese modo se vería más adulta. Se dirigió al espejo y con algo de paciencia cepilló su cabello.

Vio su reflejo y se sintió complacida, ¡estaba irreconocible!

—Ahora sí que parezco una adulta —dijo impresionada.

Pero faltaba un detalle.

Buscó entre sus pertenencias hasta que encontró un cintillo con orejas de gato. Sí. Interpretaría a una adolescente confundida que llegaba a una fiesta sin tener idea de nada.

¡Sería una noche épica!

Asegurándose de haber cerrado todo muy bien y de tener sus llaves muy bien guardadas en su sostén, salió de su hogar.

La calle estaba completamente vacía y eso tenía sentido considerando la hora. Maldijo no haber sacado algo para cubrirse del frío, pero ya era tarde.

Cruzó la calle y se dirigió al departamento en el cual se escuchaba toda la música. Levantó la vista y vio que se trataba de un cuarto piso, bueno, eso sería más divertido.

Subió a grandes pasos y con rapidez, quería llegar pronto para ver cómo era esa bendita fiesta.

Una vez llegó al piso indicado, no pudo evitar sonreír. Había personas apoyadas en la baranda y la puerta estaba abierta. Todo parecía estar hecho para su beneficio.

Ingresó al lugar. Pasó por el lado de muchas personas. Había adolescentes que bailaban, otros simplemente conversaban entre ellos, y otros estaban fumando ahí dentro. El edificio tenía una escalera, pero no era llamativo subir.

Se dirigió a las mesas y sacó un puñado de papas fritas, su perdición. Observó a los adolescentes que conversaban cerca, y luego pensó: "¿por qué no bailar un poco?" Y siguiendo sus pensamientos fue al centro del departamento en donde más personas bailaban, simplemente siguió el ritmo.

No se percató del hecho de que algunas personas la estaban mirando, muchos se reían de sus orejas de gato y otros solo veían que bailaba extraño.

La canción terminó y el juego dio inicio.

—¿Por qué traes orejas de gato? —le preguntó un chico de cabello negro, era bastante alto.

Ella sonrió de medio lado.

—Porque es Halloween —respondió de modo obvio, aunque el chico le regaló una mirada confusa —. ¿O aún no? —preguntó abriendo la boca con sorpresa.

—Estamos en octubre, pero no en Halloween —respondió el chico.

—¡Ese maldito me engañó! —gritó ella mientras hacía puños sus manos.

Él chico retrocedió unos cuantos pasos porque la reacción de la chica desconocida le llamó la atención, fue extraña. Chocó con otro chico. Realmente muchos invitados habían formado un círculo a su alrededor.

—¿Quién te engañó? —preguntó una chica acercándose un poco.

—George.

—¿Y quién es George? —retomó la palabra el chico.

—Alguien que solo yo conozco —respondió Marinette sonriendo de modo tierno, aunque por dentro estaba muerta de la risa.

Todos los adolescentes demostraban confusión en su rostro, estaba claro que ninguno de ellos entendía lo qué sucedía.

—¿Y cómo te llamas? —preguntó el chico sintiéndose estúpido por no haber comenzado con una pregunta tan obvia como aquella.

Marinette sonrió con picardía, había pensado en eso desde que salió.

—Mi nombre es Plagg —sonrió de oreja a oreja al decir aquello.

Los demás fruncieron el ceño.

Plagg. Había elegido ese nombre porque sonaba como plaga, y ella en ese momento era una "plaga" que invadía su fiesta y se burlaba de ellos. Todo estaba fríamente calculado.

—¿Dijiste Plagg? —preguntó confundido el chico, aparentemente él era el anfitrión de aquella fiesta.

—Ese es mi nombre —aclaró ella aguantando la risa.

Todos compartieron una mirada, algunos se permitieron negar con la cabeza, aparentemente nadie entendía nada. Marinette realmente los estaba confundiendo.

—Bien... —el chico retomó la palabra, aunque estaba bastante claro que no sabía qué decir —. ¿Quién dejó entrar a esta chica? —preguntó observando a todos los presentes.

—Yo creí que era tú prima —dijo un chico de cabello rojizo, era algo parecido a Nathaniel.

—¡Mi prima no es tan baja!

—¿Saben qué pregunta es mejor? —una chica de cabello rubio se acercó a todos —: ¿quién le dio tanta cerveza como para que diga que su nombre es Plagg? —preguntó y los demás asintieron.

Marinette dejó escapar una risa suave, apenas perceptible. ¡Es que esto era épico!

—¡Así me llamó! —exclamó dando un saltito —. ¡Es un nombre prrrrrrrfectamente rrrrreal! —habló como gatito que ronronea.

Todos se quedaron callados y la observaban de modo extraño.

—¡Pero debemos seguir bailando, o sino esta fiesta morirá antes de empezar! —y comenzó a bailar, de ese modo se alejó dejando a los chicos perplejos.

Aún había quienes la observaban, pero a ella le daba igual.

—Creí que preferías a los hamsters.

Reconocía esa voz. Detuvo sus movimientos extraños y al darse vuelta se encontró cara a cara con Luka.

—Hola, Dupain. ¿O debería decir: hola, Plagg? —la saludó él riendo.

Ambos rieron.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Marinette.

—Yo debería preguntar eso, aquí todos tienen mayoría de edad —la miró de modo reprobatorio —. Dime, ¿tu madre sabe que estás aquí?

—¡Claro que no! ¡si supiera me mataría! —repentinamente se tensó —. ¡No le digas, por favor!

—Sabes que jamás te fallaría —le dio un breve abrazo y luego tomó su mano —. Ven, vayamos por algo de beber.

Se dirigieron a la cocina y vieron las opciones que había en la mesa. Había bebida, pero también cerveza y vino.

—Ni pienses en probar la cerveza o el vino, son demasiado fuertes —le dijo Luka en tono maduro, como un adulto regañando a su hija.

—¡Pero la cerveza es deliciosa! —Luka la miró alzando una ceja —. A mí mamá le gusta —se defendió.

Luka rió suavemente.

—Sabine es una adulta, tú no.

Marinette rodó los ojos.

—¡Eso lo sé! ¡no tienen que repetirlo siempre! —tomó un vaso de Coca-Cola y bebió un poco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar Luka.

—Es solo que... tengo muchas dudas sobre los adultos, y nunca había estado en una fiesta adulta —explicó ella —. Quería ver si tenían drogas o cosas ilegales —admitió.

Luka rió y palmeó la espalda de su amiga mientras la miraba con ternura.

—Marinette, la curiosidad mató al gato —le recordó.

—Pero al menos murió sabiendo —se defendió sacando la lengua.

—Anda, ven.

Luka tomó de la mano a Marinette y juntos subieron la escalera. Curiosamente arriba había muy pocas personas. Una vez en el segundo piso, se dirigieron a una habitación. Luka abrió la ventana y se sentó en la orilla de aquella ventana.

—Es la casa de mi primo —explicó —. Aquel chico que hablaba contigo es mi primo.

—¡Eres muy valiente al sentarte ahí! —fue lo que exclamó Marinette.

Luka le sonrió nuevamente.

—Si quieres saber más sobre adultos, no te recomiendo meterte en este tipo de fiestas —dijo Luka en tono suave, como hablando con una niña —. Sí, hay drogas. No, no te diré donde están.

—¡Rayos! —se quejó Marinette.

—También tienen alcohol, cigarrillos y relaciones sexuales incluso en el baño —Marinette tembló ante aquel pensamiento —. No puedes colarte en fiestas así como así, podría pasarte algo malo.

—¡Hoy no! —ella se acercó un poco más a Luka y lo tomó de la mano, intentó levantarlo pero él no quiso. Tiró de su mano y ella terminó sentada en sus piernas, su cercanía era tierna, muy cálida.

—Mira... —susurró Luka.

Marinette se sentía demasiado cerca, era un poco incómodo. Luka se sentía en el paraíso, agradeció al cielo haber asistido a aquella fiesta.

Ambos veían la luna con la ventana abierta. La brisa soplaba y les daba aire, era frío.

Marinette tiritó levemente.

—Estás helada... —volvió a susurrar Luka.

—Tengo frío —admitió ella. Luka hizo el intentó de moverse, pero Marinette no se lo permitió —. Espera un momento, quiero ver más...

Marinette estaba hipnotizada observando la luna y las estrellas. Sentía que estaba muy cerca, era maravilloso, era increíble.

Luka se permitió abrazar a la chica. Ella se relajó sin darse cuenta. Ambos disfrutaban del momento.

Luka no se quería separar, estaba muy feliz. Pero... eso debía terminar.

—Si no te abrigas, terminarás resfriada.

Tomó la mano de Marinette y la levantó. Él hizo lo mismo. Una vez de pie, le dio su chaqueta y ella se la colocó.

—Debes volver a casa —le dijo con tono suave, no quería retarla.

—Lo haría, pero aún falta algo.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó confundido.

—Un baile —escuchaban música lenta —. En las películas los protagonistas no se separan hasta que bailan juntos —explicó ella.

Luka rió abiertamente.

—No estamos en una película —aclaró.

—Bajo mi punto de vista, sí.

Luka se sonrojó ante aquella repuesta.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó sintiéndose tímido.

—Una habitación solos, una ventana abierta con una inmensa luna y una música lenta —respondió ella —. Es la atmósfera perfecta.

Luka solamente negó con la cabeza, se había ilusionado de un modo estúpido. Había olvidado que estaba con la infantil de Marinette, la chica que no comprendía mucho sobre las relaciones. Simplemente sonrió y la tomó de la mano, ambos estaban muy cerca.

Comenzaron a bailar de modo lento, muy cerca del otro. El corazón de Luka palpitaba emocionado, se sentía como en un sueño. Mientras Marinette no podía dejar de sonreír, ¡estaba bailando en una fiesta adulta!

Luka la envolvió en su pecho. No quería separarse, sentía que encajaban a la perfección, que eran una sola pieza que por fin se unía.

—Debes regresar... —le susurró en el oído. Marinette se tensó debido a los nervios que sintió.

—¿Algún día podremos ir a una fiesta juntos? —le preguntó entusiasmada.

Él abrió la boca sorprendido.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó.

—Porque esto fue grandioso... —respondió dándole un fuerte y cálido abrazo.

—Cuando quieras —afirmó Luka.

Ambos se separaron y Marinette bajo la escalera corriendo, aún llevaba puesta la chaqueta de Luka. Su corazón palpitaba de modo fuerte, se sentía como una chica de libro, una chica rebelde que se había salvado de una fiesta llena de peligros. Había sido tonta, pero había sido salvada por el músico, por Luka.

Luka la observó irse, quería asegurarse de que nadie la estaba siguiendo.

—¿Quién es la chica que lleva tu chaqueta? —le preguntó su primo posicionándose a su lado.

Luka sonrió y se cruzó de brazos.

—Ella es Plagg.

Su primo le dio un fuerte empujón, le dijo "¡Tarado!" y luego siguió con su camino. Luka se permitió reír y negar con la cabeza.

Él jamás le fallaría a Marinette.

 **El domingo mis vecinos tuvieron una fiesta y a mí se me ocurrió la idea de colarme en esa fiesta, pero obviamente estas cosas no suceden en la vida real, me quedé acostada y listo. XD Aunque a diferencia de la historia, mis vecinos continuaron como hasta las cuatro de la mañana con la fiesta. XD**


End file.
